Pushing Me Away
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: Hilde is cheating on her boyfriend, Duo, with Heero. What Duo does when he finds out is a little drastic...


Im a big fan of Linkin Park, and I thought I'd use this song and as much as id like to own them AND gw......I DON'T! T_T;;  
  
  
  
Pushing Me Away  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
  
  
Hilde smiled as she laid in the plain bed, the sheets rumpled and tangled around her bare waist and legs. Her bare breasts slowly rose and fell, rhythmically with each intake of breath. However she wasn't the only inhabitant of the bed. She turned her head to look at the sleeping man lying beside her.   
  
His short, messy chocolate brown hair shone in the moonlight and fell in spikes over his closed eyelids. When awake a killing, Heero Yuy was feared by all, but when asleep he looked as harmless as a newborn kitten.   
  
Hilde smiled again and turned her head to look directly at the digital clock that read with bright red numbers 8:50 AM. Her cornflower blue eyes widened to be as big as saucers and she hopped out of bed, quickly.   
  
"Shit!! Duo will be home in ten minutes!"   
  
She hurriedly ran to the opposite side of the bed and shook Heero by the shoulder until he woke. His eyelids opened revealing his cobalt blue depths. He slowly reached up and kissed Hilde softly on the lips.  
  
"Hn. Morning."   
  
He smiled ever so slightly, but that disappeared as soon as Hilde pulled away from the good morning kiss.   
  
"Heero! You have to get out of here! Duo'll be home from his mission in less than ten minutes!"  
  
  
Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Everything has to end you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
  
She rushed off, and disappeared into the walk-in closet to get dressed. Heero slipped out of bed, and scrambled towards the window, pulling on articles of clothing that were strewn on the floor in last night's tussle.   
  
He blinked once he heard the front door to the house click then open from down the hall and he slipped out of the window and hurried off down the street. Hilde emerged from the closet wearing a pair of worn jeans and a sweater and was about to brush her hair when she heard Duo's voice from down the hall.  
  
"Hilde? You awake? I'm home!"  
  
She cursed and decided to forgo brushing her hair and sprinted down the hallway to greet Duo. A fake grin spread across her face once she saw him in the den, duffel bag in his hand, and leapt into his arms.  
  
"Duo!! I'm so glad your home I missed you so much!!"  
  
Hilde wrapped her arms around his neck as Duo laughed and hugged her, spinning her around in the process.  
  
"I missed you too, Babe."  
  
  
Why I never walked away   
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
  
Duo put Hilde down and grinned his famous, chick-winning grin at her.   
  
"So hows my favorite girl doing?"  
  
Hilde looked away from him a little bit.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
He began to walk to the bedroom they shared while Hilde followed, a mixture of worry and guilt beginning to creep into her heart. Duo plopped his duffel bag down on the unmade bed and made his way into the walk-in closet.   
  
"So what did you do the whole time?"  
  
Hilde quickly arranged the rumpled blanket so it covered the wet spots on the sheets from her night with Heero.  
  
"Oh, I didn't do much....just sat around, finished a few things with the business....nothing exciting..."  
  
Duo emerged from the closet with only a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I'm going to take a quick shower to get this grime off of me. Be a babe and start dinner?"  
  
Hilde nodded solemnly as he passed her on the way to the shower and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Once the bathroom door was closed and locked, a tear of sorrow and confusement slid down her cheek.  
  
"What am I going to do..."  
  
  
I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted to  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
  
  
Duo leaned back, letting the scalding hot water run over his tired body. Missions were so damn demanding nowadays! He was just glad to be home with his girlfriend until the next mission stole him away.  
  
As his thoughts drifted to Hilde, he began wondering why the usually neat and kept bed was unmade and messy. And how he saw her hurriedly arrange the blanket out of the corner of his eye? Also how when she came out of the living room, the messiness of her usually combed and neat hair.   
  
"Something's wrong with her..."  
  
  
Everything falls apart even the people who never frown eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Everything has to end you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
  
He finished rinsing the suds out of his long hair and body and carefully stepped out of the shower to avoid slipping and cracking his skull open. Duo quickly pulled on some clothes and walked out of the bathroom, his braid still dripping water onto the carpet. Sounds of giggling came from the kitchen and caught his attention.  
  
"Heero! Stop! Duo could be here any minute!"  
  
Duo blinked. Heero? When did Heero decide to show up? He hadn't seen the Wing Zero pilot in over a year. As the sound of Hilde giggling and sighing continued, he crept over to the end of the hallway and peeked around the corner into the kitchen.  
  
What he saw almost made his whole world crash down around him.  
  
Heero Yuy, his so-called best friend and comrade, was behind his Hilde, arms wrapped around her waist, suckling at her neck! And by the looks of it, Hilde wasn't objecting.  
  
Duo felt his blood boil with hatred. So thats why Hilde had been acting so suspicious. She'd been cheating on him with his best friend!  
  
  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
  
Once he saw Heero's hand creep down Hilde's chest and fondle her left breast, he turned away, disgusted.   
  
"That little slut..." he muttered, his hands clenching into tight fists.  
  
Soon, he could hear Hilde crying out in pleasure and he knew he'd had enough. Duo leaped out into view, fire in his violet depths. Hilde shrieked loudly and covered her bra-clad chest with her shirt.   
  
"Duo! I thought you were taking a shower!"  
  
Duo just glared harder as his left hand slowly crept to the gun he always kept in that pair of jeans.  
  
"Yeah, well, I finished early. I can see you were having a little fun with my best friend."  
  
Those last four words came out in a harsh sneer that made Hilde cringe. Heero, suprisingly, didn't glare. He stepped infront of Hilde partially, seeing where Duo's hand was going.  
  
"How could you, Hilde.."  
  
  
We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
  
  
Duo's hand slipped into his left pocket, his fingers wrapping around the cold steel of the pistol. Heero saw this and grabbed Hilde, throwing her to the ground just as Duo whipped out the pistol and fired three times.   
  
Heero gasped as the three bullets entered the flesh of his chest, one making a hole where his heart was supposed to be. He stumbled clumsily a little before falling onto the cold linoleum, crimson liquid rapidly pooling around his prone body.   
  
Hilde watched, her cornflower blue eyes wide with pure horror.   
  
"Duo......how....why?"  
  
Duo just stood there, his face as cold as stone, one hand holding the still smoking pistol.   
  
"He lied....you lied......all everybody ever did in my life was lie to me. And now, its time for you to pay for your lies."  
  
Duo raised the smoking gun and once again, fired two shots.  
  
  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
  
Hilde's beautiful eyes widened as she fell backwards onto the cold linoleum, one bullet entering her forehead, the other in her chest. Her eyes slipped closed forever as the crimson blood pooled around her dead form.   
  
Duo sighed as a lone tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
"She was the only one I ever loved..."  
  
As he cried, the pistol slipped from his numb fingers and clanged onto the hard floor. The trigger pulled as soon as the gun hit the floor, causing the gun to fire one last time.  
  
Duo yelled out hoarsely as the bullet shot through his chest, freeing him of all his sins. He slumped forward onto the floor, the dark blood pooling around him. As his last breath came and went, he uttered his last words.  
  
"Finally..."  
  
  
Pushes me away...... 


End file.
